A Date before Yui's Birthday (Present)
by David Klopich
Summary: (Birthday present for IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8) Lan and Yui on a date before Yui's birthday. The first time they see each other face-to-face. Enjoy. And happy birthday to my lad! (In the other bracket.)


The MegaStar band is heading towards Toyosato, again, for some reason. Lan is going on a date with a girl that he had talked to a lot but hasn't really seen her. It's the girl from Houkago Tea Time, the most carefree one; that is - Yui Hirasawa. As they were going there, they (the band) talked about what to do with her.

Lan: I'm really scared. I really don't know if I'll be able to pull this out.

Tory: You can do it. If I did that, then you'll do that as well.

Geo: Yeah, he bought her a new phone, remember?

Lan: I know, but…

Sonia: It'll be okay, trust us. Just use the tactic we taught you and I'm sure you'll be fine. (pets him)

Lan: Well, if you guys have confidence… I'll do my best, then!

Geo: That's the spirit. Speaking of that, we're already here.

He was right. They were parked near the school where Yui was attending, Sakuragaoka High School. Geo then whispered that if he succeeds in the date, he will get a reward. Lan nodded and got out of the van. Soon enough, it van-ished. (Pun not intended, but I did.) He waited until Yui came, 5 minutes later.

Lan: You are Yui Hirasawa, right?

Yui: Yes, that is me.

Lan: That's great. Remember me?

Yui: Um, who are you again?

Lan: I'm the guy you chatted with.

Yui: Is it… Lan?

Lan: Yes, and I came, just like you promised.

Yui: Oh, the date! I totally forgot about that! I just went to the shop to buy something; my sister isn't feeling well…

Lan: Oh, well, I'm sorry. If you want to, we can do it the other day.

Yui: No, no, it's okay! I just have to buy something. Wanna come?

Lan: Sure, just hoping that I'm not a bother to you.

Yui: Of course not!

And so, both of them went to a certain cafe bar next to Yui's school. But, when he got in, he didn't see anything nice in there. He suggested going somewhere else. She agreed as well. Then they reached a solid restaurant where a lot of people were dining. He asked her if she wouldn't mind. She agreed with him and got inside afterwards. The waiter came as soon as they sat down.

Lan: (to Yui) Well, that was quick. Usually, I wait for an eternity until someone comes.

Yui: I know, right?

Waiter: Good afternoon, you two. Here is your menu. (hands it to Yui)

Yui: I wonder what I should have… (takes a look at the menu) Hey, look! (shows him the menu)

Lan: What do you want to show me?

Yui: It's… Strawberry cake!

Lan: But we have to eat something salty first!

Yui: Oh, I forgot! (chuckles) Sorry… Tee-hee!

Lan: Well, whatever, just choose what you usually eat…

Yui: I'll have sushi with curry! (hands Lan the menu) Here, look at the menu, too!

Lan: Mmm, let's see… (checks it) I'd really love this… But it's expensive… (shows her the menu, it's written „Wiener schnitzel") It costs more than I imagined…

Yui: Aww… Well, if you really want it, we can pay it all together. (smiles) You don't have to worry about it.

Lan: Well, if you're fine with it, I'll go with it.

Yui: Then it's settled. Waiter! (he arrives) We know what to eat.

Waiter: Alright, let me take your order.

Yui: I'd like to have sushi with curry, please.

Lan: And I... Wait, what about drinks?

Yui: Oh, yeah, I'll have some tea, too!

Lan: Well, give me a glass of mineral water and Wiener schnitzel, please.

Waiter: Any desserts? Any salads?

Lan: Well... Yui, would you like that strawberry cake?

Yui: Yes, please!

Lan: Then one strawberry cake as well.

Waiter: What about you, sir?

Lan: I'll just go with what I ordered.

Waiter: Okay, then. It'll be done in a few minutes.

The waiter vanished in a moment. (Not with a pun this time) While their food was getting prepared, they used their time to talk about each other a bit more.

Lan: So, anything particularly special about you?

Yui: Well, I have a younger sister, Ui.

Lan: Oh, that sounds cute. Do you help her sometimes?

Yui: Actually, she helps ME.

Lan: Really?

Yui: Yeah.

Lan: Then… Do you really like cake?

Yui: Yes! I love tea too!

Lan: I like cake too, but I've never actually tried the tea.

Yui: You should TOTALLY try it! It's delicious!

Lan: I guess I will… but next time.

Yui: Aww, it's okay then. I don't mind.

Waiter: (arrives) Drinks are here!

Lan: Ah, thanks.

Yui: Thank you!

Waiter: The dinner will be complete in 20 minutes. (leaves)

Lan: Well, let's just wait.

Yui: You're right. Hey, how's your high school life?

Lan: I was wanting to ask you the same thing, but I'll answer it since you asked first. I'm doing okay, but it's (sigh) tiring.

Yui: I know all the feels! I also get tired! But whenever I'm with friends, and we have tea and cake, nothing can stop me!

Lan: It is most likely that you're powered on tea, huh? And cake, too.

Yui: (laughs) You could say so!

Lan: Well, there's only one thing that powers me up too. And that is music.

Yui: Same here!

Lan: You get powered on everything…

Yui: Hey, don't feel bad! I'm pretty sure you're having fun there!

Lan: You too. Hey, do you play any instruments, now that we're at it?

Yui: I play the guitar. You?

Lan: I only sing.

Yui: Well, that's still a great contribution!

Lan: I wish to see you perform sometimes…

Yui: Don't worry about that! You can always come to our school during the school festival. You're welcome!

Lan: Well, that's very sweet of you.

(The waiter arrives.)

Waiter: Here you go, your dinner is ready!

Lan: Fantastic! Thank you very much!

Yui: Yes, indeed!

Waiter: Well, bone appetite! (The waiter leaves.)

Yui: Alright, let's eat!

Lan: Yeah, let's eat.

They took their time while eating… They weren't in a hurry, after all. After they finished, they both paid up and got ready to go out. Unfortunately, Lan had to go soon; his crew was waiting.

Lan: Sorry, I really need to go now… But I'll be back tomorrow, okay?

Yui: Okay! (hugs him gently) Make sure to come! I'll be waiting for you!

Ans thus, Lan and Yui went separate ways. Lan to their van, and Yui to her house.

* * *

Lan was actually lucky that the next day was Yui's birthday, so he had to ask his friends what he should buy her to express his love. The crew had a lot on their minds. At the end, he decided to buy her a new case for her guitar, in pink this time. He wanted to go with his friends to pick one, but at the end, he went by himself to the music shop. He had found a beautiful pink guitar case with some flowers on it. He was sure that Yui will like it but was nervous to hand it over to her instantly. He also didn't know how to pack it so that it can't be seen from the outside.

At the end, though, the cashier helped him do his job and wished him luck when Lan said that it's a birthday present. "It's so cute," he said to himself. Suddenly, he saw Yui at the entrance to the shopping district. He immediately ran towards her and hugged her. He whispered to her "Happy Birthday", then took out his present and gave it to her.

When she saw what's in it, she was really happy. She shouted: "It's so cute!" Lan said to himself: "Just like I said." She gave him a kiss and he blushed really hard.

Lan: Listen, Yui, I really need to get something off my chest.

Yui: Oh, why so formal, though? But okay, you can feel free to say what you have to say.

Lan: (to himself) Well, here goes nothing. (to Yui) You remember when we first met?

Yui: Yes, of course! While chatting on the phone! I used to send Ui to buy some credit for my phone!

Lan: Same here. Listen, I really enjoyed talking to you. You're a very kind and sweet person.

Yui: Aww, shucks! Isn't that just sweet of you? I really enjoyed talking to you too!

Lan: I know, right? I just couldn't get my eyes off the phone because of you!

Yui: (to herself) Aww…

Lan: I might be scared to ask, but… Since I love you the way you are, I'd love to be with you… So, um, if you don't mind, of course…

Yui: (to herself) Yes! A confession! (to Lan) Yes! I will be with you! I've been waiting forever!

And with another kiss, but in the lips, everything was established from that moment. Their love was sealed forever. No-one was ever able to break it apart.

THE END.

* * *

Sorry for this story being too short, but school made me tired. But anyways, lad, if you're reading this, happy (belated) birthday to you!


End file.
